if_the_emperor_had_a_texttospeech_devicefandomcom-20200215-history
Fyodor Karamazov
"We are in the Warp... the realm of Chaos!? HERESY! HERESY EVERYWHERE!"Episode 18: Banished Expectations Fyodor Karamazov was a Lord Inquisitor, and one of the antagonists of If The Emperor Had a Text-To-Speech Device. He was one of the first adversaries to appear once the Emperor began his attempts at reforming the Imperium. Initially portrayed as an antagonist, he became the vessel for the Star Child, and has been re-christened as the Star-Fyodperor. Official Canon A staunch member of the Ordo Hereticus, Karamazov is widely detested even by fellow inquisitors due to an incident that occurred on Salem Proctor. Karamazov executed a young priest who had recently reclaimed his homeworld from heretics, launching an investigation against him by Ecclesiarch Decius XXIII. Karamazov was apparently vindicated, however, when the priests' supporters were found to be heretics themselves. Nonetheless, he hadn't shown any direct proof that his victim was a heretic himself or that his suspicions had been warranted in the beginning. Karamazov is known for saying "There's no such thing as innocence in my court." TTS Canon Karamazov is always seen on his throne of Judgement, alongside his scribe Dominique, who is constantly annoying him with his antics. He has a massive ego and is an extremist when it comes to suspecting people of Heresy. Upon receiving the Emperor's orders to disband the Inquisition, Karamazov called an emergency meeting of Inquisitors, claiming that the message was sent by a heretic masquerading as the Emperor. He convinced them to elect him as Inquisitorial Representative, and began purging Terra of anyone suspected of heresy.Episode 5: Malcador the Hero But when he was confronted by Custodes claiming that the message was authentic, he vowed to storm the Imperial Palace, even as he was forced to retreat by Kitten and his men.Episode 11: Intervention When he returned with the full might of the Inquisition, the found the Imperial Palace nearly empty. Decius, however, attempted to stall Fyodor by having his priests throw things at them. Though Karamazov managed to break through, he was stopped by the sight of Magnus the Red.Episode 17: Emperor's Excellent Autobiography His suspicions of heresy now confirmed, Karamazov resolved to destroy Magnus and the Custodes. It wasn't until the Emperor himself spoke that he stayed his hand. Instead of telling him the truth, however, the Emperor made Karamazov believe he was a shard of the Emperor, to inflate his gargantuan ego. The ploy was just a distraction, however, as Magnus simply threw Karamazov and the Inquisition into the Warp. However, this became a self-fulfilling prophecy, as Fyodor was a vessel-to-be for the Star Child. As the creators of the series stated, the Emperor deliberately tricked him into going to the Warp so that he might be possessed by the Star Child, as dreams and fears become manifested there (Fyodor was convinced that he is a part of the Emperor, so he would become one). Trapped in the realm of Chaos, Karamazov and his supporters attempted to find a way out. They discovered Kaldor Draigo, who was too insane to help, and Leman Russ, who is willing to help them survive, but is otherwise uninterested in helping them escape.Episode 21: Still Alive He's especially disgusted with Karamazov, after he claimed to be the Emperor himself. However, after Karamazov told him that Magnus was in the throne room, Leman Russ agreed to lead them to the Gate of Khaine.Episode 24: Of Khans and Cages The Star-Fyodperor At the gate, Fyodor impotently tried to open it with his nonexistent powers. Just as Skarbrand was about to murder him, the Star Child found Karamazov and merged with him, transforming him into the Star-Fyodperor and becoming a living avatar of the Emperor.Episode 26 Part 1: Hateful Feud at Khaine's Gate As the Fyodperor, Karamazov is far more approachable, thoughtful, and reasonable, even compared to the Emperor. Unlike most Imperials, he weighs his options with the Dark Eldar more carefully rather than immediately attack them and jeopardize their chances of survival. He even likes to tell dad jokes on occasion. The Emperor is able to perceive everything the Fyodperor sees, and likewise, the Fyodperor's mind is in sync with the Emperor's. Besides his raw psychic might, the Fyodperor is also able to use his mighty charisma to charm the otherwise belligerent Inquisitors into doing what he says.Episode 26 Part 2: Fear and Loathing in Commorragh He also now has great hair. Quotes Fyodor Quotes * "Uh! My Exterminatus hand is acting up again!"Episode 24: Of Khans and Cages * "Be quiet, Dominique."Episode 10: Bold and Foolish Fyodperor Quotes * "Leman, hold, if you will. These Dark Eldar are acting atypical for their race, aren't they? O-oh! Sorry, do you prefer Drukhari? I've heard it said both ways." References Category:Imperial Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:High Lord of Terra